theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 102 - Jellyspotter Snails! and Sergeant Sam Roderick Returns! Transcript
(The episode begins at the annual Jellyfish Convention where all 25 snails are at along with SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Here we are Snail-Friends. The annual Jellyfish Convention in Ukulele Bottom this weekend. Here we see a lot of jellyfish nets. And here we see the hook which had jelly on it from jellyfish the movie and her is the picture of a giant jellyfish where Dr. Manowar got stung by Big Lenny. Dr. Manowar: And it only hurts when you touch it. (Pat the Snail touched the really big zit on Dr. Manowar's face) YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Gary: SpongeBob, how did you know anything about all the jellyfish? SpongeBob: Oh I know everything about the jellyfish. I can even name them. There's Jelly, Twelvey, Two Fist Stinger, Gold Stinger, Three Spotted Glower and even No Name. Snellie: Wow. That's a lot of jellyfish. Lary: Yeah. I wish we snails are gonna catch all the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob: You know little guys, I guess you can catch jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. And I'm gonna use my trusty jellyfishing net. Ol' Reliable! (Takes out his Jellyfishing net Ol' Reliable out of his pocket. Just then, Jeffery Jellyfish just walked by passing SpongeBob and the 25 Snails) Jumping Jellyfish! It's Jeffery Jellyfish. I better catch him! (Goes after him with Ol' Reliable in his hand) Gary: Did you hear that guys? We're gonna catch a lot of jellyfish! Daniel: I don't know, Gary. Where are we going to catch Jellyfish at a place like this? We don't even have a net. Boss: Only a yellow guy and a starfish can catch jellyfish like that. Gary: True. But we're gonna need an assistant if we want to catch jellyfish. Foofie: What about that cucumber guy over there? (The 25 Snails saw the sea cucumber guy named Kevin and the Jellyspotters hanging out) Kevin: And that is why jellyfish aren't supposed to be blue or any other color they're suppose to be. Gary: Neptune's trowzers you're right, Foofie. Look! It's Kevin the C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters! Snellie: Wow! He's our biggest fan! Lary: And so were the rest of the people of Bikini Bottom. Mary: Oui, c'mon let's go say hi to the guy. Petey: Great idea. We have so many questions to ask him. (All 25 Snails slithers toward Kevin C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters) Kevin: Ohh. It's you snails. What do you want? Gary: Hi Kevin! We always wanted to join you by catching a lot of jellyfish here at Jellyfish Fields. Snellie: SpongeBob loves to jellyfish like you guys. Lary: Yeah. We're you're biggest fan. Kevin: You're kidding right? Pat: Ookyoo. Boss: No we're serious. We want to join you so we can catch a bunch of Jellyfish. Daniel: Do you and the brainiac Anchovies want to catch Jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields with us? Anchovie #1: Meep. Anchovie #2: Meep. Anchovie #3: Meep. Anchovie #4: Meep. Anchovie #5: Meep. Kevin: Okay. But you have to become a Jellyspotter if you want to catch jellyfish. Spike: I think you need to be more prescriptive. Boss: Oh uh... Okay uh... Let's see here... Uh... This particular yellow sponge and the pink starfish really loves jellyfishing. And you're their biggest fan. (Kevin and the Jellyspotters laughed) Hey... What's yous giggling at? He's giggling at me! Mary: (Giggles) Kevin thinks you're funny of what you said, Boss. Micheal: Aren't these guys the fan of jellyfishing or what? Kevin: (He and the other jelly spotters stopped laughing) Oh we have got to bring these 25 snails jellyfishing with us. Anchovie #1: No Kevin No they're talking snails. Kevin: Look. I don't want to see the snails acting like idiots. I just wanted to see how many times that the snails are gonna be stung by jellyfish so they can run home crying like babies. Anchovie #1: Meep meep Kevin's a genius. Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep Kevin's a genius. Kevin: Hey snails, How would you like to join the Jelly Spotters? Victoria: We would love to join you Kevin C. Cucumber sir. Eugene: We love to jellyfish with you. Penney: Ha ha. I guess we have no choice but to join you guys. Sweet Sue: You mean Jelly Spotters huh, Penney? Edward: Indeed. It's gonna be sweet. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. Kevin: Excellent. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Jellyfish Fields where all 25 snails brings Kevin and the Jellyspotters over to the place where there's a lots of Jellyfish) Nothing like taking the snails over to Jellyfish Fields ey Jellyspotters? Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep. Gary: Well here we are. Jellyfish Fields. Hope you like the place. Kevin: Great. Didn't you forget your jellyfishing equipment? Yo-yo: Sure. Gary's got em inside of his shell. Show em Gary. (Gary took off his shell by emptying the Jellyfishing gear) Gary: We got Jellyfishing nets. Snellie: We got Jellyfishing Jars. Lary: We got a lot of Jellyfish on our tails. (Lots of Jellyfishes flew behind all 25 snails) Muffsies: Something tells me like all the Jellyfish are right behind us snails. Billy: Looks like we've better get started jellyfishing like SpongeBob and Patrick did huh? Mary: Oui, I want to catch em into the Jellyfishing net. Pat: Ookyoo! Old Gray Snail: I'm not sure catching jellyfishes is a good idea. Old Red Snail: They could be right above our heads. Old Green Snail: Guess they are filled with jelly. Edward: C'mon. Join in the fun. Make sure you alley snails act like kids again while Jellyfishing. Penney: Yeah. What he said. Think of the fun we snails are having. Boss: C'mon fellas let's catch some jellyfish by swift justice. Pat: Ookyoo! (All 25 Snails started catching jellyfish with their jellyfishing nets. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Rocky caught one Jellyfish in their nets. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward caught Two Jellyfishes in their nets. Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary and Billy caught 3 Jellyfishes in their nets. And three colorful old alley snails caught 20 jellyfishes in their nets) Old Gray Snail: I caught 20 Jellyfishes. Old Red Snail: Me too. Old Green Snail: Guess the early bird catches the worm. Pat: Ookyoo! Boss: Ha! Nice jellyfishing, Fellas. I think we've done a farrow job. Spike: Yeah. Let's catch some more Jellyfishes. (Catches one Jellyfish by capturing it in his jellyfishing net. Just then, Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on saw one more Jellyfish float among them) Dan: Hey, Boss! There's one left. Boss: Oh yeah? (Slithers toward the jellyfish with the jellyfishing net in his snail hand) I've got you now you little Jellyfish! (Capture the jellyfish with his jellyfishing net) Pat: Ookyoo! Victoria: Way a go, Boss! You captured the Jellyfish! Sweet Sue: Took care of them! Yes we did! Rocky: All right! No more Jellyfish! Micheal: We got two Jellyfishes in the net. Eugene: That's no problem is there? Anchovie #1: Two jellyfish meep in the net. Anchovies: In the net in the net meep meep in the net. Gary: So Kevin, Are we in the Jellyspotters now? Kevin: No! Boss: No? But why not? Kevin: All you have to do is count how many jellyfishes you got. Those are jellyspotters rules. Spike: Hey what do you mean jellyspotters rules? Dan: Do you got some cotton in your ears? Kevin: I make the rules here. Jellyspotters need to make sure how many jellyfishes they caught before you let em go. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Spike: Well I think that's pretty ridiculous. Kevin: There's nothing pretty ridiculous about it. Hurry and count all your jellyfish. Gary: Alright. Let's see. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Boss: This is going to take too long. French Narrator: (Reading time card) 96 Jellyfishes Later... Gary: 97. 98. 99. 100 Jellyfishes! Anchovie #1: One hundred jellyfish. Meep in the net. Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep in the net in the net meep meep. Kevin: D'oh! That doesn't count! Boss: Oh yeah? Well, what if we let em go so they can zap you! (The 25 Snails lets all of the jellyfishes out of their nets and lets them zap Kevin all over his whole body) Anchovie #1: (Taunting noise) Wha-wha-wha! Kevin: to the fish making that taunting noise Will you cut that out?! Boss: Okay one question. Are we snails in the jellyspotters now? (All the jellyfishes zap Kevin and his whole cucumber body again. Now Kevin is just a big swollen cucumber thing) Kevin: Okay snails! It's your turn to get zapped! I mean are you ready for your final test? Gary: We're ready. Snellie: Ready! Lary: Yeah! Kevin: You better be. 'Cause we're going to capture a blue jellyfish. Micheal: A blue jellyfish? Kevin: Yeah. A blue jellyfish named No Name lives here with jellyfish friends at it's side. Victoria: No Name? Sweet Sue: Who's he? Pat: Ookyoo! Kevin: That's right. No creature or a sea sponge has never captured him before. Rocky: Oh we're gonna capture that blue Jellyfish all right. Eugene: It's gonna be no problem at all. Daniel: Where are we going to find a blue jellyfish? Little Dollar: We don't even know where he is? Yo-yo: Please tell us. Kevin: I've got an idea! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the other part of Jellyfish Fields where Kevin C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters has got all the 25 snails the jellyfish calls) Jelly Spotters used to carry Jellyfish callers in your hands when you blow into it. Mary: Excuse an wa? Are you sure this is going to call the blue jellyfish? Kevin: Oh don't worry. He'll come all right. Petey: Hey Kevin. Where are you going? Kevin: We'll be hiding here behind this bush until you catch that blue jellyfish. (He and the anchovie jelly spotters hide behind the bushes until he was zapped by a jellyfish again) Ow. Hey! Who left this jelly cream here? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Gary: This will be perfect. When we passed this test, we'll be the ordinary jellyspotters in Jellyfish Fields. Snellie: Oh. I hope he'll come all right. Lary: Yeah. It'll be a piece of cake trying to catch the blue jellyfish with no name on it. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Daniel: Any minute now please. All Snails: (Sighs) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Weeks Later... (Finally, We see a blue jellyfish named no name came floating by toward the 25 snails) No Name: (Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz.) Little Dollar: Hey look there it is. The blue Jellyfish! Yo-yo: Yeah. Let's catch him in a Jellyfishing net. Muffsies: Perfect! Boss: This one's mine! (Catches the blue jellyfish with his jellyfishing net) Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Micheal: We caught him! We caught the blue Jellyfish! Eugene: Hey Kevin! Did you see that? (The snails realizes that Kevin and the Jellyspotters isn't here) Edward: Kevin? Gee, where is he gone too anyway? Penney: I don't know but whatever it is, it must be some kind of trick. No Name: (Buzzes. Kevin and the Jellyspotters mocked at the snails and took the blue jellyfish out of Boss' snail hands) Kevin: I'll be taking that blue Jellyfish now. (Laughs) Gary: (Gasps) Kevin! Kevin: That's right. I have trick all 25 of you snails by catching a blue jellyfish. Boss: What?! You tricked us!? Mary: Kevin lied to us snails! Snellie: But we were your biggest fans! Kevin: So were they. (Pointed to Nat Peterson, Fred, Sally, Sadie, Shubie, Nancy Suzy Fish, Lenny, Nat's Ex-Girlfriend and Gus) Nat: Hey look it's Kevin! Fred: Yeah! Kevin's back! All the People: Kevin! We love you Kevin! Kevin: They just where the biggest fans than you snails the whole time. Gary: But what about the final test?! (The five Anchovies mocked the snails by laughing at them) Kevin: (Laughs) Do you actually think you can join the Jellyspotters? Ha! You don't got what it takes. (He and the Jellyspotters started calling a blue jellyfish and all 25 snails a bad name) Loser! Anchovies: Loser loser loser loser loser loser loser. Kevin: Loser loser loser! Gary: We are not losers. Kevin: Looooooooooooooooooo-ssssssser. Loser loser loser. Looooser Looooser. (After calling the blue jellyfish and all 25 snails loser several times, the blue Jellyfish named No Name started to shake. Then it started to transform into a Jellyfish Trench Monster breaking the Jellyfishing net) Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars) Kevin: Holy Merciful Neptune! Sweet Sue: The Jellyfish transformed! Victoria: Oh no! Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars. Suddenly, A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A Giant See Through Fish and a giant green crab known as Trench Monsters came walking by toward the 25 snails) All Snails: Huh?!! (The four trench monsters saw Kevin and the Jellyspotters looking all scared) A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A Giant See Through Fish and a Giant Green Crab: KEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! (Jellyfish Trench Monster zaps Kevin and the Jellyspotters and the 25 snails as they scream and runs for their lives) All Snails and Kevin and the Anchovies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 25 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars. The 25 Snails and Kevin and the Jellyspotters kept on running until they ran inside a deep dark cave. Then the five trench monsters stops and hits the outside of the cave several times by smashing and crashing) Anchovies: (Gasps) Kevin: I've think they've stopped. One of you go out and check. (The third brown anchovie goes outside the cave and checks left and right but nobody is here) Brown Anchovie #3: Meep meep! Meep meep! (Jellyfish Trench Monster zaps him) AAH! Meep meep! Meep meep! Blue Anchovie #'s 1 and 2 and Brown Anchovies # 1 and 2: Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Kevin: Don't look at me. I'm just a scaredy pants! (Starts to wailing and walking around in circles) It's hopeless! We're trapped! We're trapped! (Sits down shaking scaredly) Help me mommy! Help me! I want my blankie! I want my blankie! (Suck his thumb) Gary: (To the Anchovies) Now what will we do? Anchovies: (Imitating Kevin) Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy! Snellie: Oh there's nothing the Jellyspotters can do. Gary, do something. Pat: Ookyoo! Gary: I know exactly what to do. (Slithers outside out of the cave and near the five trench monsters. And took out some Bubbles. He blows it making a bubble shaped cookie for them) A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A See Through Fish, A Giant Green Crab and Jellyfish Trench Monster: Huh? MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM! Yummy! Gary: Now please enjoy your Bubble shaped cookie and join the rest of the trench monsters. Five Trench Monsters: Okay! Thank you, young snail! (Walks away with a bubble shaped cookie) Anchovies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (All 24 Snails came out of the cave to thank Gary and so did Kevin and the Anchovie Jellyspotters) Spike: Say! Nice going snail. Dan: That was a close one. Kevin: I can't believe it! How did you know? Gary: I guess everybody love cookies. Blue Anchovie #1: voice Wha-wha-wha! Boss: Yeah? Gary: I learn how to blow bubbles. Remember how SpongeBob use o make a bubble shaped cherry pie at a King Jellyfish? (All 25 Snails thinks as the scene flashes back to the episode "I'm your Biggest Fanatic". And Gary explained all about it) SpongeBob decides enough is enough and goes out to face the king. The king growls and buzzes. But SpongeBob takes out some bubbles and blows out one in a shape of a giant cherry pie. King Jellyfish: MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM! Yummy! (The King satisfied leaves to eat his snack. Then the scene flashes back to all 25 snails, Kevin and the Jellyspotters) Gary: And that is how he saved you from the king of all jellyfish. Anchovies: Ooooooooooooooh. Kevin: Well, Gary if that is your name. You and your snail-friends are still not in the club because you still didn't capture a blue jellyfish. Boss: Oh yeah? other Jellyspotters narrow their eyes and run over to Kevin, off-screen Wait, what are you doing? rip, rip Ow! Ow! Ow! (The Jellyspotters run back with Kevin's crown, his pants and his glasses. Then they put the crown on Gary's shell. And they put the pants on Snellie's shell. And they put the glasses on Lary's eyes) Gary: Say! I didn't know this was a hat. Snellie: Ooh. I didn't know he's wearing pants. Lary: Yeah and I didn't know he's wearing glasses. Kevin: (Naked, Teary-Eyed) It wasn't. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Jellyfish Convention where all 25 snails meet up with their owner SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Hey, Gary! Gary: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Where have you been? I been looking all over for you all. Foofie: What we met to say, sir is we don't care if we can join Kevin and his club. Gary: Yeah. It's about jellyfish. SpongeBob: Well Gary I'm glad you and your snail-friends learn your lesson. But let me take you all home and feed you some organic snail-food. Let's go home. (He and all 25 snails headed back to the pineapple as the episode ends and the scene fades to black) (The episode starts in SpongeBob's Pineapple house. All 22 Snails except for Old Gray Snail, Old Red Snail and Old Green Snail who are eating a bunch of nachos have eaten the year's supply of snail-food and have already gotten extremely huge and overweighted) SpongeBob: Good morning Gar-whoa! Gee Gary. You and your snail-friends have gain a lot of weight. Are you okay? Overweight Gary: Mrlooooooooooorooow. Yeah I'm okay, SpongeBob. Overweight Snellie: Mrloow. We have eaten too many snail-food and got really fat. Overweight Lary: Yeah. We can't even move an inch. Not even a little. Old Gray Snail: Hey those are great nachos you ever made, Spongy. Old Red Snail: Great and delicious and Tallinn. Old Green Snail: Guess somebody's gonna need some exercise. SpongeBob: I guess the alley old snails are right. Looks like you 22 snails need some exercise. Overweight Daniel: Isn't there anyway we can exercise? Overweight Little Dollar: Yeah like a captain or a sergeant leader? Overweight Yo-yo: I could go for a sergeant leader. SpongeBob: That's the ticket. I know somebody who can get you snails into shape. Overweights Gary, Snellie and Lary: What? Overweight Pat: Mrloooow. SpongeBob: Do you know Sergeant Sam Roderick the shark instructor? Overweight Gary: Who's he? SpongeBob: Remember that I got Mrs. Puff fired at her own school just before Mr. Fritz hired a new teacher. He's the instructor. Ahh I can see it now. (He, All 22 Overweight Snails and three old alley snails thinks real hard. Scene flashes back to the episode "Mrs. Puff You're Fired" Where Sergeant Sam Roderick the shark instructor told SpongeBob everything while outside) Roderick: I'm ashamed of you, cadet. Tripped up by a weak pebble. What are you suppose to be learning in my class? SpongeBob: How to drive, sir? Roderick: Affirmative. But before you learn to drive, you must learn to crawl. Then you learn to walk and then you learn to run. But before you learn to walk, you must learn to crawl. I want you to crawl! SpongeBob: Sir, yes, sir!! Roderick: Now get out there! (Then the scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails who are still overweighted and thinking) Overweight Gary: Oh that Sergeant Sam Roderick. Overweight Lary: Yeah. Who does he think he is? Overweight Snellie: Is he a general leader? SpongeBob: Yes. And a shark instructor and now he's on his way here at my house right now. Overweight Boss: Well we better lose some weight before he gets here real quick. SpongeBob: That's the sprint snails! (And so all 22 overweight snails started exercising while eating all the snail food and trying to lose weight. First they tried running toward the tires by stepping on the wheels but they're still huge and overweighted. Next they tried to run in place on the training wheel but they're still huge and overweighted. Then they'd tried to lift the barbells and tried to lift the poles but they're still huge and overweighted and finally all 22 overweight snails tried to exercise at everything) Whew. You overweight snails tried to lose your weight but it's no use. You're too huge and overweight. And here comes Sergeant Sam Roderick right now! (Doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to answer the door by opening it and there stood Sergeant Sam Roderick) Roderick: Hello worthless Overweight Snails! Overweight Gary: He's here! Overweight Snellie: That's him? Overweight Lary: But he's a shark. Roderick: I'm not just any shark. I'm the instructor! (Comes toward all 22 overweight snails) Name's Roderick. Sergeant Sam Roderick. And I have come to train you snails into shape. Overweight Gary: Please to meet you, sir. I'm Gary and these are my snail-friends. Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike, Rocky and Billy. Roderick: Yeah yeah yeah I know who you are exactly. Old Gray Snail: You see. The 22 snails here got huge and overweighted by a year's supply of snail food from their foodbowls. Old Red Snail: There's no other way to shrink them down to there actual size. Old Green Snail: So what do you say, Sergeant? Will you help? Roderick: Of course. No one ever fails my class. I've been studying captain stuff log in Mrs. Puff's boating school for over months. SpongeBob: I've been training last year with you, sir. Roderick: Ah yes, son you did do all the skills to impress me by your teacher principal Mr. Fritz. Did I? SpongeBob: Yes sir! Roderick: But now I'm training with the snails and here are some rules about exercising. First rule "Get in Gear". Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooow. (Gets in gear) Roderick: Uh yeah. Second rule "No eating snail food". Overweight Boss: Does that mean... (Roderick took their cans of Snail-Po and throws them outside) Roderick: Third rule "No monsters in the house". Overweight Gary: I know who the monsters are. Roderick: Who's that exactly? Overweight Gary: They're Puffy Fluffy, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Cave Monster, Sewer Monster, Sea Monster, Raarg, Giant Golden Eel and Trench Monsters. Roderick: Really? (Suddenly eight Monsters that Overweight Gary named came toward the 22 Overweight Snails and Roderick) Overweight Mary: Aren't they big and cute?! Roderick: (Picks up eight monsters with his hands) No Monsters in the House!!! (Throws them out of SpongeBob's Pineapple house outside the backyard) Overweight Pat: Mrloow? Overweight Edward: I don't think you should be doing that. Overweight Penney: You know what will happens when monsters and snails with the worms can be enemies again if you don't throw them out of the house. Roderick: Enough talk. On with the training skills! All 22 Overweight Snails: Sir, Yes, Sir! (So Sergeant Sam Roderick puts all 22 overweight snails to training for an examination. He tried everything to lose their weight the running train mill, the bicycle machine, lifting weights, running around the tires, punching their punching bags with their eyestalks and getting relaxed on the steaming hot bathtub outside) Old Gray Snail: So how long will this going to take for the young snails to lose a lot of weight? Roderick: You can't trust the Professional Trainer to make the snails lose their weight. Old Snails: (Sighs) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) 48 Hours Later... (All 22 Overweight Snails are still eating Snail-Fud, Snail-Po, Snail-Nips and Organic Snail-Food and Sergeant Sam Roderick told SpongeBob about them) Roderick: Well cadet There's nothing we can do but give your snails to gain a lot of weight and pounds. SpongeBob: Weight and Pounds! What does that mean? Roderick: It means your snails are eating like a bunch of pigs or hogs and boars. And there's nothing we can do to lose their weight. SpongeBob: Sir, all they wanted was to be big, huge, strong, healthy and overweighted. Overweight Boss: The yellow guy's right. We could be any size we want to be. Overweight Spike: Yeah. We could eat whatever we like. Overweight Dan: Sure like that year's supply of snail-food we just eaten. Roderick: You're right. How could I been mistaking for you snails to lose your weight? All that I can teach was students who are people who wouldn't family class. SpongeBob: I couldn't agree more, sir! Overweight Pat: Mrlooooow. Overweight Gary: Yeah. From now on we snails are sticking with... "Snail Bites". (Takes out a box of Snail Bites) Which are totally different. Overweight Snellie: Snail Bites are our favorite foods. Overweight Lary: Yeah. We can eat snail bites as our diet and our nutrition. Overweight Yo-yo: Yup. Overweight Little Dollar: Deal. Overweights Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward: Yeah! Overweight Mary: Melsee. Overweight Muffsies: I love Snail-Bites! Overweight Foofie: We're crazy for snail-bites! Overweight Billy: I could go for some of those Snail-Bites in a box. Roderick: You're right, Snails. Exercising is for men and not for pets. I guess you won't be needing me anymore, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Gonna miss you, Roderick. Roderick: Good-bye! (Leaves SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Ahh there he goes. Off to the road to train more men while on the road. Overweight Gary: The only thing left now is to eat a lot of Snail-Bites so that we snails can go crazy. Old Gray Snail: Looks who's talking. Old Red Snail: I could go for a box of Snail-Bites. Old Green Snail: Me too. It's way better than eating nachos. (Everyone laughed) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Sandy: And Sandy. Gary: Hey what are those 3 chimps doing here in the ocean? Sandy: Those are my bosses. I'm about to do an amazing invention that'll wow my chimps for an incredible. Gary: Well I'm about to do an invention too with the help of my snail-friends. And we'll do it all together! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Gary's Invention". See ya then!! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts